


The Wedding Bells Toll For Us

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [42]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: February 8th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony: Bliss.Timmy truly understood a saying. "Always a bridesmaid but never the bride."





	The Wedding Bells Toll For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Another TimVer fic for the series.

~February 8th, 1934~

* * *

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. None whatsoever. Deep down in his heart he wished something had gone wrong. Such pathetic selfishness.  
  
All the guests were mingling amongst each other. Small talk and some bites of food. Nobody noticed when the best man took a huge chunk of the cake and a bottle of whiskey. Nobody noticed Timmy slipping away from the party. Nobody noticed the air of misery that he had around him. Not like he would allow them to see it anyway.  
  
He walked for a bit until he found a small side room. Nothing much, just a few couches and a table. He closed the door softly behind him and then he ended up behind one of couches furthest away from the door. He popped the cap off the whiskey bottle and took a small sip straight from the bottle.  
  
Little did it really do to drown Timmy's misery. Even the sweetness of the cake did little for his mood.   
  
He'd pretended throughout the whole ceremony that he was okay. That this entire thing didn't bother him in the slightest or make him doubt himself and his worth in Vernon's eyes. But that was all it was, pretending. Dark little lies to deceive.  
  
Timmy knew even beforehand that this wedding was nothing but a scam to keep Bette for being shamed for her pregnancy. Vernon did not have any romantic and certainly no sexual interest in Bette and was simply pretending to be the baby's father to keep the true one from using Bette again. Timmy knew that...yet why did it still hurt?  
  
Why did it hurt so much when Vernon had said _"I do"_ during the vows? Tim knew Vernon agreed to marry Bette for her security and happiness. Timmy knew this. He'd been there during the discussion of the whole thing! So why did it feel like such a deep betrayal?  
  
Why did he feel so much jealousy when Bette had said _"I do"_ during the vows? Tim knew she had no attraction to Vernon at all and had made it abundantly clear that she did not intend to parade around with the Kersey name instead she had chosen Wilson after her late mother's last name. So why did he feel so much jealousy towards her?  
  
He took another bite of the cake, delicious. What a terrible person he was.  
  
Maybe this whole wedding was a silent message? That Vernon no longer wanted Tim in his life and was casting him aside for someone better. Tim wouldn't have believed such thoughts before the wedding but after the wedding they seemed abundant.  
  
Though Tim wouldn't blame Vernon for choosing Bette of all people out there. She had many lovable qualities to her and skilled in things Tim was mediocre at. Bette's smile was more lovely than Tim's. She was a much better cook then him. She was much more skilled at house chores than he was. Her kind personality was much more desirable then his was. She could give Vernon children of his own which Tim couldn't.  
  
Tim was utterly worthless as a lover too. He could perfectly understand why Vern would want better. If Vern's happiness meant that he could not be there, or even be the cause of it, then he would gladly step aside. He loved Vern too much to keep him caged in a unhappy relationship...  
  
He truly was the worst, he was even crying too.  
  
"Timmy?"  
  
The sudden appearance of Vernon's voice startled him for sure. Not enough to make him drop the cake though. He heard shuffling and barely had to turn his head to see Vern standing there along the corner of the couch.  
  
"Heh, you found me." Tim made no attempts to dry away his tears since Vern had already seen them and instead he just flashed the other man a wry smile. Vern frowned at his lover's emotionally haggard state.  
  
"Missed you out there, Violet wanted a dance with you."

Tim only hummed in response and took another swing of the whiskey. He blinked a few times dumbly when Vern took the bottle away from him then the cake and finally pulled him to his feet.  
  
"She isn't the only one who's wanted to dance with you."  
  
As if on cue the muffled sound of music came from the walls. Vernon held his lover close as he started to lead the dance. Tim kept a saddened look on his face as he rested his head on Vern's chest. Hearing the steady beat of his heart.  
  
"I wish it was me." Tim admitted with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Me too. Pretending it was you instead of Bette was the only reason why I made it through the whole thing. That it was you I was making the vow for, that it was your finger I was putting the ring on, I wanted it to be you there instead...even if Bette is a very kind woman, she's not you." Vernon spoke softly as continued to lead their slow dance. He rested his chin on the top of Tim's head and let his eyes flutter shut. He wished that he really could marry Tim. That he could call him his husband and proudly give him a ring. They both wished such a thing was possible.  
  
"But I'm the worst, my head is literally whispering to me about you not wanting me anymore..." Tim muttered ashamed.  
  
"Tim, listen to my heartbeat." Tim did so again despite finding it to be a weird request. He listened and could still clearly hear Vern's beating heart.  
  
"The day I no longer want you is the day my heartbeat stops, and even if I'm dead my soul will linger here on this earth just for you. A life without you by side Timmy, is a life not worth living."  
  
Tim felt a new batch of tears pouring out of his eyes and he looked up into his lover's sincere gaze. So much love and it was all for him. Yes...even if the wedding was not for them, they still knew their love for each other was a undying bond and commitment.  
  
Tim leaned up and captured Vern in a soft kiss which he tenderly returned,. Vernon had not kissed his "wife" by the altar for his lips were only for one person and that was the lovely man in his arms at the moment.  
  
He would love Tim and only him, through sickness and in health until death did them part, yet even then would their souls find each other once more. For he was his one and only.


End file.
